


Taking a Look (#144 Gambling)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [88]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don takes a gamble with his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Look (#144 Gambling)

Don knew it was a gamble taking his dad to Charlie's place. He hoped his dad would see a normal loving couple and ease up. Or he might just get angry.

Don slipped into the bedroom leaving his dad to look around the rest of the place. He looked around, exhausted, wondering where Ian kept his shirts. His eyes fell to the floor where a leather collar lay. Don was sure it didn't belong there. He picked it up and slipped it into a bedside drawer. He opened a dresser drawer and found clean shirts. Don gave a low whistle at the labels in them. Chuck was a generous sugar daddy. He pulled out some shirts, shorts and socks.

He looked at the large standing wardrobe against the far wall and decided not to open it as he was willing to bet that he would not find a magical land but probably things even more disturbing.

He quickly raided the bathroom for Charlie's bathrobe and toothbrush then sat down on the bed the whole surreal situation suddenly catching up with him. Don realized he was sitting on Charlie's star blanket. He didn't look up until his father opened the door.


End file.
